


Dirty Things

by HonryMonkie



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Drabbles, M/M, Moving In Together, Overstimulation, Quickies, Reunion Sex, Rooftop Sex, Sexting, Smut, Teasing, Toys, Wall Sex, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonryMonkie/pseuds/HonryMonkie
Summary: Collection of quick NSFW drabbles/oneshots! Will contain at the VERY least Spicynoodles and Shadowpeach
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Spicynoodles, dirty talk, quick fuck

MK yelps as he’s yanked up to his apartment, and then shoved against a wall. His vision takes a second to focus, and then he registers Red Son standing in front of him, hands on either side of the wall from MK’s head. The demon’s face is flushed and his pupils are dilated. 

“...Hey, Red—”

“I want to fuck you.”

The mortal blinks, looking over his boyfriend’s form. There’s a large bump in Red Son’s pants, and he’s sweating a bit. “I could tell. I’ve only got a bathroom break though—”

“That’s good enough.” MK is yanked again, this time to his bed. Red Son throws him on it, back down, then climbs over him. He yanks at the monkie kid’s pants until they come off, then takes off his own pants. 

“Red—”

“Shut up.” 

When MK starts to protest, there’s a bite at his neck, and he cuts off with a moan. 

“There we go…” Red starts to fondle with his boyfriend’s cock, stroking it to full hardness. The latter moans again, eyes closing in bliss. 

“Heh… You think that’s good…” The demon smirks into MK’s neck, then slams his cock into the other.

A strangled cry escapes the younger of them, and Son snickers. He starts a steady pace, letting go of the other’s cock so he can grab his hips.

“Red…” MK’s breath comes out in heavy puffs as he wraps his arms tightly around the other, mumbling obscenities into Red’s ear as he pounds into him. “Pleeeeeaaaase… Harder, harder, pl _ease—”_

“That’s right…” Son whispers harshly into the other’s ear. “Beg for it, little slut…”

MK’s cock jumps, and the demon laughs huskily. “You like dirty talk, hm? I’ll have to remember that…” He snaps his hips forward, hitting MK’s prostate. The noodle boy screams, nails digging into Red Son’s back as the demon starts whispering more nasty things. 

“Redredredred pleee _eeaaaaAAA—”_ MK bites down on Red’s shoulder to muffle his next scream as he comes.

The demon gets a few more thrusts in before he comes as well, obscene mutterings dissipating into moans as he lays on top of MK, basking in the afterglow. 

And then MK’s phone vibrates, and they scramble to clean up quickly. 


	2. Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicynoodles, toys, vague Christmas theme(??? idk), overstimulation, sexting

_Ping!_

Red Son blinks as the sound comes from his phone. He glances down at it, not opening the text just yet, then goes back to his blueprints.

_Ping!_

Really? He picks up the mobile device, humming to himself as he slides it open. 

_Ping!_

_3 unread texts from ‘MK <3’ _

“Ah.” He smiles gently, opening the messages app and wondering what his beloved has to say. 

What pops up on his screen makes his face and ears go hot.

The first text is a selfie of MK laying in bed, naked, a red and white striped dildo in his hand. He’s winking at the camera, face flushed. Son zooms in a bit and sees there’s already that familiar liquid staining his torso.

The demon’s pants are suddenly too tight, and he unzips them, letting his hard cock spring out. Slowly, he starts to stroke it, opening the next text. 

The second attachment is a video of the mortal deepthroating the dildo, moaning and making obscene slurps, drool pouring from his mouth. 

Spurts of precum splatter onto Red Son’s desk as his pace speeds up, quiet panting filling the room as he plays the last attachment, just an audio file.

_“Ah! A-Ah, Red…! Want you… Give me the real thing…”_

Red groans as he comes all over the bottom of his desk, panting for a few seconds. Then he growls and leaves everything as is and disappears in a burst of flames.

<><><><><><><><>

MK moans into his pillow as he continues to fuck himself with the candy cane themed dildo, feeling it vibrating inside him. 

He’s about to take his phone out to send another text to his boyfriend when suddenly two strong hands grip his hips. 

“Noodle boy… What do you think you’re doing?” the demon whispers in his ear, leering over him as he grabs MK’s wrists in one hand and the dildo in the other.

“Missed you…” the mortal whines, drool seeping from his mouth as he looks up at his boyfriend with lust-hazed eyes. 

“You think you’re cute…?” Son slowly drags the toy out of MK’s ass and then pounds it back in, earning a screech. “Teasing me like that… Knowing I’m working…” 

“It worked, though…” There’s another thrust of the dildo, and then it’s turned up a setting. His cock strains from where it’s leaking onto the bed, and the demon lets go of the toy briefly to run his fingers up it teasingly. “Reee _eeed…”_

Another thrust, and then the toy comes out. “You said you wanted the real thing, right?” Red demands, biting at MK’s ear. 

“Please~” MK grins up at him, eyes lidded and glazed over. 

The demon grins and slams his hips forward, earning another screech as he starts a rough pace, still holding MK’s wrists in his hand. 

“Red! Red, Red, Redredred _yes please gods—”_ The delivery boy whines and moans into his pillow, cock just needing a _little_ stimulation to—

The vibrating toy is pressed to his cock, and he screams as he comes for the third time this hour.

“Good boy…” the immortal rumbles in his ear, continuing his hard pace as he keeps the dildo pressed to MK’s cock, causing it to harden once again. 

_“Oh, gods,_ ** _Red!”_** MK sobs, fingers curling as he’s fucked into the sheets.

“I’m close, little _whore.”_ Red Son slams against his boyfriend’s prostate. “Just be good for me~”

The delivery boy nods and bites the pillow as he clenches around the other’s cock.

And his vision flashes white as the dildo’s setting is turned all the way up, and he comes again just as Red’s seed fills him. 

“Hhmmng…” the mortal hums as he’s turned onto his back, and he wraps his arms around Son’s torso, nuzzling into his boyfriend.

“Think you’ll think better of teasing me next time?” the latter asks, kissing his forehead gently.

“Of course not~” MK grins up at him, then yelps as his wrists are pinned against the bed.

“Guess I’ll have to teach that lesson better, then.”


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reunion sex with MK being a tease

“Red!” MK grins as he runs to his boyfriend, who drops his suitcases to hug him tightly; there’s a genuine smile on his face, a rarity for him. “Oh, god, Red, it’s been so long!”

“I know, I know…” The demon kisses his hair gently and picks him up, the mortal’s legs wrapping around his waist. “I tried to get back earlier! But my father…”

“Don’t worry, hon.” MK nuzzles his nose on the other’s, then kisses his mouth. “I get it.”

“Mmmm…” Red Son’s hands travel down the younger one’s torso, and MK gasps as he feels a bump in the other’s pants. “I’ve missed you, Noodle Boy…”

“We're at the airport, Red…” MK reminds him. “Later.”

The demon groans, but puts him down. “Fine. Let's get back to your place quickly, though.”

<><><><><><>

MK grins to himself as he sits on his bed, Red putting down his luggage on the ground before grinning devilishly at him. “You ready?”

“Hmm…” the mortal taps his chin mockingly. “Not yet.”

“Not… yet?” Son blinks. 

A giggle comes from MK, and he stands back up. “I wanna change into something nicer~”

The demon's cock twitches and he groans. “You're pushing it, Noodle Boy…”

“It'll just take a sec, Red!” The younger one walks into his closet, winking before disappearing from sight.

The demon growls and paces for a good 4 minutes, his cock still hard as he waits for his boyfriend. 

Until he realizes there's no shuffling coming from the closet anymore. With a curious hum, he opens the door, only to see this boyfriend facing away from him, bent on the wall, playing with his own hole. 

“MK?!” the demon demands. 

Said male looks over at him, grinning shakily with a lustful haze in his eyes. “Hey, Red…” 

Red Son blinks at him, then his eyes narrow, and he takes a few steps to push MK flush against the wall, gripping the other's cock in one hand. “Trying to tease, hm?”

“Just getting you riled up... Better that way,” MK chuckles into the wall, then whines as Red yanks his fingers out of his ass and replaces them with his cock. 

“I hope you're ready then…” Red thrusts once. “You're still so tight. Can't wait to loosen you up.”

_ “Red!” _ MK whines as he's lifted off the ground a bit with the force of his boyfriend's thrust. 

“There you go… Say my name.” Red starts a hard, rough pace on the other’s ass, earning a string of obscenities and moans of “Red,  _ pleasepleasepleasered—” _

“Think you can be a little tease, huh? After I've missed you for _ so long?”  _ Red strokes his boyfriend's dick roughly, biting on his shoulder.

“This is so much bee _ eetter though…”  _ MK whines as Red's thumb goes over the tip of his cock, precum all over the demon's hand and the wall. 

Red just grins, biting at his ear and hitting his prostate. When the younger one hips and claws at the wall, he continues to hit it until the other comes, splattering the wall and his hand. He thrusts a few more times then comes into the other, licking at the spots he bit. 

“I missed you, Red…” MK mutters into the wall, then yelps as he's turned around and kissed gently. 

“I missed you too, Noodle Boy…” Red smiles, then grips MK's ass. “And don't think we're done, yet…”


	4. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about MK and Red are moving into a new place together and decide to take a break from moving to have some fun?

“Just… a little… more!” MK pants, shoving at the large sofa to try and get it where he wants. He wipes sweat off his forehead, grinning down at the piece of furniture.

“Finally got it?” 

MK gasps and turns around, then sticks his tongue out at Red Son and leans back on the arm of the couch. “You could help, you know.”

“Mmm…” The demon grins. “No. I have the kitchen, remember?”

“Then why aren’t you there?” his boyfriend asks half-snarkily, taking out his phone to check through his texts. There are several, mostly congratulations from his friends for getting an apartment with Red.

“I’m just…” MK gasps as his boyfriend appears practically on top of him, a hungry gaze in his eyes. “Taking a break.”

“Ah…” The mortal grins at him. “Better be quick. We still have a lot to do.”

“Oh, I’ll be quick…” Red Son purrs and pushes MK backwards onto the plastic-covered couch. The mortal whines as he feels the tent in Red’s pants against his pelvis. 

“Red…” MK whines, readjusting so his boyfriend can pull down his pants, along with his own. 

“Shhh…” Red strokes both of their cocks in one hand, earning another whine. “Just let me work.”

MK yips as Red thrusts in once, leaning down and licking at the mortal’s neck. “So tight… Just like always…” the demon purrs into his ear, biting at the lobe. 

MK doesn't respond, just whimpering as Red's cock slams against his prostate. 

“Cute little noodle boy…” 

The mortal grins shakily at the praise, then moans loudly as Red grips his cock again and starts pumping roughly.  _ “Red!” _ MK shrieks, flushing deeply and clawing at his boyfriend's back. 

“That's right, scream my name for our new neighbors to hear!” the demon laughs into his lover's ear, biting again as he squeezes his cock roughly.

The mortal cries out his name a few more times before he comes, the tightening of his walls causing the elder to come as well. Cum stains the plastic on the sofa, and MK whines as his boyfriend licks at his neck again. “Good boy.”

“Mmm…” the younger kisses his boyfriend's cheek. “Maybe we have time for one more round…”

The bull demon bares his fangs in a grin and bites at MK's neck. “Perfect.”


	5. Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MK bugging Red Son into chasing him all over town until he finally let's him catch him and they end up having rooftop sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's close enough to the prompt lol

“Can't catch me!” the Monkie Kid calls behind him as he launches himself forward with the staff. 

Red Son, child of Demon Bull King, immortal enemy of the Monkie Kid himself, lets out an ear-shattering roar, chasing after him in a burst of flames. “YOU SON OF A BITCH! COME HERE AND FIGHT ME!” 

“Hmmm…” the Noodle Boy puts a hand on his chin, sitting on the nearly mile high staff effortlessly. “No, I don't think I wiAAAA!!”

In a heap, Red Son and MK tumble backwards as the demon crashes into the other. The staff shrinks, following after them, and the pair crashes onto a rooftop. 

MK pants heavily, trying to catch his breath. He's pinned to the rooftop by Red Son, who is gripping his wrists tightly and holding them above his head. The demon's knee is pinning down his torso, dangerously close to a sensitive area. 

“Why… don't you just… stay still!” Red growls, bull ears standing up tensely. 

“Because this is much more fun,” MK laughs and winks. 

“Why you little-” Red Son holds both the other’s wrists in one hand, his other hand going to MK's throat, not squeezing yet. “We'll see where your _ fun _ gets you.”

He punctuates the words with a grind of his hips, and MK whines. 

“Your parents—”

“Are busy getting the artifact.” Son grips the other's throat a bit harder, causing him to gasp for air. “I have time.” 

MK nods, and the elder lets go of his throat, instead going to pull down both of their pants. His cock springs out, and the younger one laughs nervously. “We don't have any–”

“Too bad.” Red Son slowly moves his free hand down, fingers circling the other's entrance. “Oh~ Feels like you're loose enough already, though…” 

Another whine comes from the Noodle Boy as the demon presses in with two fingers. “I do wonder what you were thinking about, when you were playing with your cute little hole~”

MK’s mind flashes back to but an hour or two ago, when he'd been splayed out on his bed, playing with his hole and whining Red's name repeatedly, imagining the demon pounding into him like he's about to…

“...Nothing,” the delivery boy says instead. 

“Well, I find that hard to believe…” Son hooks his fingers, and the other's hips buck.

_ “Red!” _

“You were thinking about me, weren't you?”

MK whines.

_ “Weren't you?” _ The demon grazes that bundle of nerves that makes the younger bite his lip. 

“Yes!”

There's a high-pitched cry as Red Son removes his fingers and replaces them with his cock, the free hand now gripping MK's hip with bruising force. “Looks like your wish is gonna come true.”

_ “Yes!”  _ MK yells to the sky as Son starts a rough pace on his enemy's ass. 

The demon leans down, biting up the other's neck and shoulders, leaning several bruising marks. There's another cry as he hits Noodle Boy’s prostate. “Right there, right?”

_ “Please!” _

“That's what I thought.”

With renewed vigor, Red lets go of his wrists and grabs both the other’s hips, snapping his pelvis forward into MK's. He repeats the action, drawing moans and whines and sobs from the other as his cock leaks precum. 

“Say my name when you come, you little whore,” Son growls into MK's ear, biting at the lobe. 

**_“Red!”_ ** Noodle Boy sobs as he comes all over their torsos, gripping at the immortal’s jacket and nearly ripping it as he thrusts his hips upwards. 

His ass clenches on Red’s cock, and the demon doesn't last much longer before he comes as well, filling MK with his seed. 

There are more incoherent babblings from MK as he rides out the afterglow, and Red Son licks at his earlobe again, panting heavily. 

“That was… even better than I thought it'd be…” the mortal finally mutters. 

“Of course it was,” the demon boasts, grinning as he sits back up. He magics away the mess, standing and pulling up his pants. “And I'm sure my parents have succeeded by now. See you around, Noodle Boy.”

There's an indignant cry from said hero as he disappears in a burst of flames. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it just a distraction tactic? We'll never know.


	6. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orgasm denial, Shadowpeach (finally)

“Hhn…”

Wukong grins as he sits up on Macaque’s torso, leaning down so their noses are only a few inches apart. He takes in the demon’s expression.

Mac’s entire face matches the red mark around his golden eyes, which are clouded with arousal. He’s panting heavily, drool leaking from his mouth as he shivers. “Wuk’ng…” 

“Aww, poor thing…” The Sage leans in and kisses the younger one’s forehead, brushing his fur out of the way. “I bet you wanna come, don’t you?” 

There’s a quiet whine from Macaque, and Wukong laughs quietly, sitting back up. He scoots back so he’s straddling the demon’s thighs, which are chained to the bedposts, along with his wrists. His thighs are spread out just enough that Wukong can still settle down comfortably, and has a perfect view of the other's expression still. 

Slender, tan fingers travel up the demon’s hard, leaking cock, grazing over it and causing it to twitch. Then he smirks and taps on the cock ring at the base of his cock, drawing another moan from Macaque. “Poor thing…” he repeats. 

“Please, please…” Macaque says again, then his eyes roll upwards as Wukong grips his cock.  _ “Wukong!” _

The monkie grabs his own cock, stroking in time with his other hand on Macaque's dick, and the room is soon filled with both of their moans, the demon's much louder than the other’s. 

Precum coats both of Wukong's hands, and he bites his lip as he lets go of both appendages, using two fingers on his right hand to circle Macaque’s twitching hole.

_ “A-Ah!” _

The fingers thrust in, and Macaque's hips raise to meet them. He's biting his own lip now, fangs nearly puncturing skin. 

“Needy.” Wukong thrusts them in again, twisting them and grinning down at the demon, whose eyes are glowing a hazy purple as he throws his head back into the pillow. “You really need to get off, don't you. Your brain might turn to mush soon.”

The demon just gives a half-hearted growl, and Wukong plunges his dick into Macaque's hole, earning a cry. “Maybe I'll be quick, then.”

Mac just thrusts his hips as much as he can from his position, trying to get the king to move. 

“Or maybe not.” Wukong gives a lazy thrust, getting a whine from the other. “Maybe I’ll keep you here for hours and hours and  _ hours and hours…” _ The monkie licks his fang. “You know I have more stamina than anyone else you've been with…”

Another thrust, more of a snap of his hips, then two more, leaving Macaque a breathless mess. “You're lucky I'm horny as hell for your cute little ass, though.”

Macaque gives a shaky, drool-filled grin, then cries out again as Wukong's pace quickens to a rough speed, one that makes the demon practically scream out his pleasure. 

“Wukong, Wukongwukong _ please–” _

“Little demon wants to come, doesn't he?” The king hits Mac's prostate, earning another moan. “Maybe I'll let you.”

At the small gleam of hope in the dark-furred monkie's eye, the sage finally gives in, taking the cock ring off quickly. 

And Macaque's vision goes  _ white.  _

**_“Wukong!”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests in comments, just be respectful and patient! I have the right to refuse anything.


End file.
